The invention relates to an elevator installation with a device for operating elevator installations in a special mode which has at least one control element for controlling at least one allocated functional unit of the elevator installation. The functional unit has assigned to it at least one indicating device which indicates at least one condition of the functional unit able to be influenced by the control element or elements, and which can be perceived by the operator of the control element or elements.
When operating elevators in special modes, i.e. in emergencies, when commissioning, acceptance testing, or handing over, during maintenance, or in other modes of operation of the elevator installation other than the normal mode, technical personnel have to take special measures on the elevator installation. For this purpose, corresponding control elements are required to control the individual functional units of the installation.
Known devices for operating elevator installations in special modes have in common that the respective control elements are arranged so that the elevator installation, and/or the functional units to be controlled, can be seen from them. The associated indicating devices are also arranged where they can be seen from the control elements, and are therefore connected to the elevator installation and/or its functional units. For example, from the prior publication DE 296 15 921 U1 a device of this category is known by means of which the brake of an elevator machine can be controlled when the respective elevator installation is operated in a special mode. For this purpose a control element is provided which takes the form of a hand lever which is accommodated in the immediate vicinity of a window inserted in the wall of the elevator hoistway and which by being caused to pivot can be used to release the brake of the elevator machine, and after releasing it, to activate it again. When doing so, the operator has direct visual contact with the drive wheel of the elevator machine as well as with the elevator ropes. As a result, the drive wheel and the elevator ropes can take on the function of indicating devices for the operating condition of the brake of the elevator machine. According to the prior publication DE 296 15 921 U1 it is essential for the hand lever to be installed from where the elevator machine and/or the elevator ropes, and therefore the elevator installation, can be seen. The known indicating devices, that is to say, the drive wheel of the elevator machine as well as the elevator ropes, are themselves functional units of the elevator installation.
Starting out from the state of the art according to DE 296 15 921 U1, the objective of the present invention is to permit flexibility with regard to planning and realization of elevator installations.
According to the invention, this objective is achieved in that in the case of a device of the type described above, the control element or elements, as well as the indicating device or devices, can be locationally arranged independent of the elevator installation and/or of the functional unit or units of the elevator installation allocated to them. Within the meaning of the invention, the control elements and indicating devices can be arranged at will at almost any location considered to be expedient. Correspondingly, operation of the associated elevator installation in a special mode is possible from almost any location chosen at will. Possibilities are, for example, a central control room of the building which is equipped with the elevator installation in question, the residence of the respective building""s custodian, and/or the service center of a provider of services relating to the elevator installation. In these places, a number of devices according to the invention can be located together in one location, so that a number of elevator installations can be operated in special modes from, for example, one single control room. The device according to the invention is especially advantageous in relation to elevator installations which have no machine room allowing control elements and indicating devices of the type stated to be easily accommodated close to the elevator. In the case of elevator installations and/or their functional units which cannot be directly seen into by the operator, special provisions such as, for example, building measures like hoistway windows to enable visual contact of the operator with the elevator or the respective functional units can be dispensed with.
Preferred according to the invention is comprehensive remote operation and/or control of functional units of elevator installations operated in special modes. Accordingly, provided and arranged locationally independent of the elevator installation and/or of the allocated functional unit or units of the elevator installation as control element is, in particular, at least one control element to control the power supply of the elevator installation, and/or at least one control element to control the main drive of the elevator installation, and/or at least one control element to control the operating brake of the elevator installation, and/or at least one control element to control a door drive of a means of conveyance of the elevator installation, and/or at least one control element to control a safety device of the elevator installation, and/or at least one control element to control an auxiliary device for moving a means of conveyance of the elevator installation up and/or down, and/or at least one control element to control lighting of the car of the elevator installation, and/or at least one control element to control lighting of the hoistway of the elevator installation. Allocated to each control element is at least one indicating device which eliminates the need for direct visual contact with the elevator installation and/or the respective functional unit operated in a special mode.
Provided according to the invention to enable comprehensive remote monitoring of the effects of the control manipulations performed by means of the control element or elements on the condition of the respective functional units of the elevator installation with control elements arranged locationally independent of the elevator installation is, in particular, at least one indicating device indicating the switching status of the power supply of the elevator installation, and/or at least one indicating device indicating the movement condition of at least one, preferably all, functional units of the elevator installation moved when operating the elevator installation in a special mode, and/or at least one indicating device indicating the adjustment status of a drive control device, and/or at least one indicating device indicating the position of a means of conveyance of the elevator installation relative to an entrance in the building to the means of conveyance, and/or at least one indicating device indicating the operating condition of a safety device of the elevator installation, and/or at least one indicating device indicating the opening condition of the doors of the means of conveyance of the elevator installation, and/or at least one switching condition of lighting of the car of the elevator installation, and/or at least one indicating device indicating the switching condition of lighting of the hoistway of the elevator installation.
Simple operation is a characteristic of a variant of the device according to the invention for operating elevators in a special mode, should a number of control elements, preferably all control elements, be located together in one location. Such control elements, accommodated for example in a common housing, can be accessed by the operator in their entirety without the operator needing to change his position.
In the interest of optimal operating convenience, according to the invention it is also foreseen that at least one control element is located together in one control unit with the at least one assigned indicator. This arrangement of the control elements and indicating devices allows the operator to have them both in view without difficulty, and to monitor operation of the elevator installation in special mode while controlling it.
So as to be able to restrict the possibility of operating the elevator installation in a special mode to the group of persons authorized to do so, in a further development of the invention it is foreseen that the control element or elements, or the control unit if applicable, is or are lockable.
In a preferred exemplary embodiment of the device according to the invention, remote control and/or remote testing or remote monitoring of the elevator installation is realized by there being provided between at least one of the control element or elements and the functional unit or units of the elevator installation and the indicating device or devices, and/or between at least one of the functional element or elements of the elevator installation and the indicating device or devices, a wired control device for controlling at least one functional unit of the elevator installation and/or for controlling at least one indicating device.